Go Fly a Kite
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: Matt is bored and Mello is getting annoyed. Matt and Mello. Yaoi and a little fluff at the end.


**Go Fly a Kite**

I don't own anything but the DVD's, a patch, tons of pictures and lots of yaoi stored in my head.

If I could I would say don't read if you are under 16 but I can't, for I wrote it and I am only 14. But if you don't want to ruin your virgin eyes don't read. Contains boyxboy sex and swearing.

Please enjoy and remember you have been warned. There is Boyxboy smut so don't complain if you are disgusted. Because I wont care!

enjoy! 33

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Matt said in a exasperated cry. It must have been the hundredth time Matt had said this one phrases that day, literally. He was dancing on Mello's last nerve.

"I could die I'm so bored!" Matt cried again. He was sprawled on the couch with his arms and legs thrown about. His legs on the coffee table, over the back of the couch, over the arm of the couch, and hanging off the couch to drag on the floor. Mello sat on the leather chair next to the couch. He had been watching Misa Amane all day.

"I. Am. So. Fucking. Bor-" Matt started but was cut off when he heard a threatening snarl from Mello.

Snapping of a bite of chocolate Mello started to talk in a thick, menacing voice, "Matt, If you are so bored go do something. Instead of sitting on your ass you should get up and find something to solve your dilemma. If I hear you say you are bored one more time today I will fill you with lead. I have listened to this stupid bitch all day so I don't need to deal with your fucking mouth."

Matt didn't move while he watched Mello snap off another piece of chocolate with his teeth. He watched Mello have the chocolate melt on his tongue . He could see Mello visibly relax as he swallowed. When Matt saw this he took the chance to talk again.

"But, there is nothing to do!" Matt whined as he rolled off the couch on to his hands and knees. He crawled over to Mello and rested his chin on Mello's knee while looking into Mello's emerald eyes. Mello looked down and locked eyes with Matt. His goggles were, for once, around his neck instead of covering his eyes. He looked deeply into Matt's azure pools. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips when he noticed how much Matt looked like a dog, not that he wanted to fight the smirk.

"Why don't you lay video games?" Mello suggested, turning back to the monitors. He watched Misa Amane twist in her sleep before turning to watch Mogi on his cell phone. Yes, he knew the cops name, even if he was working on the Kira investigation, but then again nothing was impossible to find with a hacker like Matt around.

"I've played all my games. I have beat all of them at least 5 times!" Matt whined, drawing Mello's attention back to him. Mello seemed to think for a moment. When he couldn't find anything for Matt to do he sighed, exasperated, before saying the first thing he came up with.

"Go fly a kite," Mello said nonchalantly. Matt pulled back, appalled. He got to his feet and flopped back onto the couch with a huff. Disgust and shock written all over his face. His mouth was open in a slight snarl.

"What?" Matt spatt, "We are in the middle of New York City!"

Mello shrugged. "Go to the park, you can fly a kite there."

Matt let a low growl escape his throat. He couldn't believe Mello. "It's 11 at night! I can't go to the park to fly a kite at 11pm!"

Mello was starting to get annoyed again. "Just because it is night doesn't mean you can't fly a kite! There is still wind at night!" Mello couldn't comprehend why Matt was so pissed about this.

Matt hissed, "I know there is wind at night, I am not an idiot! Did you forget that I was third in line? Well in case you did, I WAS! And it isn't about wind, I just go down to the park at night! I could get raped or killed!"

"Then just carry a fucking gun!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A KITE!" Matt screamed, sinking back further into the couch. They were both silent for a long period of time. Mello watched the monitors while Matt stared at the ceiling. "I am so fucking bored!" Matt croaked.

Mello's head snapped to look at Matt. "Just go to sleep then. It would help me get some work done!" He turned back to watching Mogi flip through channels on the TV.

Matt let out another long huff, "I'm not tired, I'm just so bored"

Mello seemed to think of this for a few minutes. He then slid out of his chair and walked over to Matt. Matt looked up at Mello lazily, thinking Mello was going to get even for him annoying him all day and then yelling at him. Instead Mello straddled Matt's lap. He leaned in and seductively whispered in Matt's ear "Then I will just have to make you tired,"

Mello's tongue flicked out to run along Matt's earlobe. Matt moaned at feeling his boyfriends tongue running over his skin and knowing the thoughts in Mello's head.

Matt lifted his hands to rest on Mello's hips. They locked lips and Matt pulled Mello closer. Mello snaked his hands between them to unzip Matt's vest and slid it off.

Mello broke the kiss to continue to nibble on Matt's bottom lip. Matt groaned. He was becoming hard painfully fast. He arched his back to get more of Mello's touch. Mello's hands slid down Matt's chest to rest on Matt's Belt buckle before slowly undoing it. He popped open the button to Matt's pants before slowly unzipping them. Matt lifted himself of the couch so Mello could slide his pants off. Matt let out a sigh of relief for his fully erect member wasn't trapped in his tight skinny pants. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off.

As Matt was lowering himself back down Mello reached around him and took a tight hold of his ass. Matt gasped by the sensation of his lover groping his ass and from surprise. Mello took the chance to plunge his tongue into Matt's mouth. Matt's tongue instantly slid out to Meet Mello. Their tongues slid together and explored each others mouths.

Matt unzipped Mello's vest and slid it off him. He started to undo Mello's belt but he had his hand slapped away. Mello got off of him and stood in front of him for a second. He then pulled Matt up and while pushing him against the wall he locked lips with him for a hungry and needy kiss. Mello once again pushed off Matt. He grabbed both of his hands and pulled him into their bedroom.

Mello pushed Matt on the bed and crawled up over him. Mello sat on Matt's thighs and pulled off Matt's stripped shirt. He laid kisses up and down Matt's chest. Matt lay withering beneath him, moaning and panting.

Mello pulled up to connect lips with Matt. While their tongues slid together Matt flipped them over so he was on top. He quickly undid Mello's belt and unlaced his leather pants. He slid Mello's pants down and stroked Mello's pale thighs. Mello kicked his pants off and flipped them back over.

Mello the slid Matt's boxers off and flipped him over. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer.

"W-What are you doing?" Matt stammered pushing up. Mello dropped the unopened bottle of lube on the bed and pushed Matt back down.

"Mello whispered huskily in Matt's ear, "Shh! Calm down. It's my turn to be on top. Just go with it my koboito!" He kissed the spot underneath Matt's ear and sat back up. He continued to open the bottle and pour lube over his member. Mello then spread the lube over his member with his hand. He slowly entered Matt. With a grunt he pushed all the way in. Matt squeezed his eyes shut and bit the bed sheets because of the pain. He slowly became accustom to Mello but the pain never really left. He gave Mello the OK.

Mello quickly started to move. He was barely controlling himself while he was waiting for Matt to adjust. He tried different angles trying to find Matt's sweet spot for the pain to be washed away. He finally found it and Matt let out a shriek of pleasure, pushing back into Mello. Mello continued to pound into Matt's sweet spot. Both were moaning and groaning. Each time Mello him Matt's prostate he would let out another shriek. Mello pounded furiously into Matt. He moaned loudly, on the verge of screaming, as Matt constricted around him.

Matt trust back with each of Mello's thrusts, impaling himself further. He let out a guttered moan as Mello thrust into him again. The tightening in his lower stomach became more prominent. Mello screamed out in pleasure. He began thrusting deeper into Matt at a frenzied pace.

Matt's breathing sped up and he panted in a barely audible whisper "I'm-I'm-I'm gonna

c-c-cum!" Mello just pounded in harder. Within a few thrusts Matt came all over the bed. All of Matt's muscles tightened, squeezing Mello. With in a few more thrusts the tightening in the bottom of Mello's stomach spilled over, cuming in Matt.

Panting Mello pulled out of Matt and lay down beside him. Once he caught his breath Matt turned on his side to face Mello. Chuckling Matt said, "That was a lot better then flying a kite." He smirked at Mello.

Mello just turned on his side to face him and smiled. He brushed the hair off Matt's face and stared into his eyes. He slowly moved forward and his lips ghost over Matt's. He captured Matt's lips for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Mello pulled away with a soft smile on his lips.

"Ya know Matt, I think I have fallen in love with you,"

"Well, Mello, it really is hard to resist falling in love with me, I am so sexy after all. But, I might just have fallen in love with you too," Matt smiled pulling Mello into his chest and resting his head in his soft golden locks.

"Ha ha, Matt. You are still an annoying bitch though."

"And you are still my little uke!" Matt countered.

Smiling Mello kissed Matt's chest. He snuggled into Matt closer, "You didn't let me do my work all day and now you've worn me out, you are such a bitch!"

Matt chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Mello, pulling him closer. Matt then heard Mello's breathing even out. He soon drifted off to sleep, listening to Mello's even breathing.

FIN

* * *

So, that is my newest One shot! I couldn't write anything else until I got this up. Did it work for everyone? I hope so! Please review! I hope to be adding another story soon but I'm not sure when that will be finished. It will only be about 13 chapters. It will Be Matt and Mello. The idea is came to me while listening to my favorite CD, Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge By My Chemical Romance. Don't expect it too soon though, I am a slow writer because half way through something I lose interest. But I promise to get this one up and complete it!

Please Review! Digital hugs for everyone who review!


End file.
